


A New Beginning

by littlemisscurious



Series: Tom, Louise and Maggie [15]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious





	A New Beginning

 

“One more snow ball, Tom, and you’ll sleep in the guest bedroom tonight!,” Lou threatened him with a laugh, her hair and clothes already covered with a layer of the white powder. For a moment, Tom pretended to pout before he dropped the white snow ball back onto the ground.

“Spoilsport,” he grinned and pulled her up the small path and back to the warmth of the house. They had finally moved out of London a little while ago to take up residency in cosy, converted barn in Surrey. They relished the closeness to the city while finally being surrounded by clean air and green fields.

Once inside, Tom helped his wife out of her coat and, pressing a kiss onto her temple, he hung it up by the radiator together with his own. “I’m in need of a hot chocolate now. What about you?” Her flushed cheeks and her sparkling hazel eyes shimmered softly in the faint golden light of their Christmas tree and Tom couldn’t help but smile at her lovingly.

“I’ll go for something stronger if you don’t mind.” His voice, low and still slightly croaky after his recent recovery from a bad cold, sent shivers down her spine and Louise shook her head with a smile.

“Of course I don’t mind,” she whispered, pulling him gently towards her so she could wrap her arms around his middle. “What do you think about popcorn, a good film, and cuddling on the sofa?,” she suggested quietly, her hands gliding underneath his jumper to feel his hot, smooth skin underneath her fingertips.

“Sounds perfect,” Tom breathed, his lips just barely hovering over hers before he closed the distance between them entirely. Her lips were soft against his own and he relished their touch as he allowed his tongue to glide over her bottom lip. With a quiet sigh she gave in to his gentle demand, pressing her body even closer against his while he cupped her cheeks, the tips of his fingers grazing her soft, brown curls cascading down around her face.

Any thoughts of hot chocolate and popcorn forgotten, Louise pushed him slowly towards the stairs leading to their master bedroom on the upper floor. In one swift motion, Tom picked her up, her lean, long legs wrapped around his waist and, still kissing, he stumbled up the stairs with her. Once inside their bedroom, they broke apart briefly, shedding thick jumpers and damp trousers, leaving only a few scraps of fabric on their skin as they fell onto the mattress, lips and limbs and hearts entangled.

***

Still a little out of breath and their skins covered in a light sheen of sweat, Tom pulled the duvet over them to keep warm. Snow had once more begun to fall in thick, white flakes from the grey sky and it joined the layer already resting on their windowsill. Inside, however, it was dry and warm, the latter not the least because of the woman lying in his arms.

A content smile on her lips, Louise traced the outline of his muscles, relishing the warmth emanating from his body. Her desire and love for him seemed to have grown even more over the years and she could spend hours simply lying in his arms, watching him, and touching him. She was aware of his clear, blue eyes resting on her and for a brief moment she met his gaze. After all these years, Tom still made her feel loved and beautiful whether she had tousled, after-sex hair or a scrunched up Monday-morning-face. He’s seen her at her lowest already and so had she seen him but after all that’s part of being married.

“Oh, I’ve got something for you,” Lou smiled after a while and she turned towards her bedside table to pull an envelope from the top drawer. “Mhmm, I like the view,” Tom grinned in response, unashamedly ogling her exposed breasts but Lou simply laughed at him before his view was once again obstructed by the white, blank envelope.

“What’s that?” Curiosity glimmered in his eyes as Tom looked at her and the paper alternately. “Open it and you’ll see,” Lou merely winked, watching him a little nervously as she bit her lip. Confused about her secrecy, he opened the flap and pulled out the photograph inside. It took him a mere few seconds before he realised what exactly he was looking at. His hand flew up to his mouth in no time and the first tears welled up in his eyes.

“Are you…? I mean, does that mean…?” Lou nodded with a loving smile, her own eyes shimmering with tears now. “Turn it around,” she breathed and he did, slowly shaking his head in disbelief and amazement as he took in the first sonogram of their baby. It had Lou’s name on top and previous Tuesday’s date right next to it.

“How far along are you?,” he managed to ask and she snuggled up to him. “6 weeks. That’s why it’s still so tiny but I wanted to have this as proof anyway so I could give it to you,” she replied quietly, gently kissing a stray tear away from his cheek.

“Wow...I can’t really believe it,” Tom mumbled, turning towards her, looking for confirmation in her warm, hazel eyes despite the sonogram in his hands.

“It’s been almost 4 years, Tom. I think it’s time we look ahead again.”

He nodded slowly, once more looking at the first photo of their teeny, tiny baby growing inside her. “I know...it’s time to start anew,” he agreed before his lips met hers once more as his fingers traced the soft skin of her stomach.

For a brief moment when he had looked at the sonogram first, a wave of sadness and guilt had threatened to overwhelm him but he realised soon after that Sophie would not wish for them to be unhappy. Maybe it had been her even who had sent them both this chance for a new beginning.


End file.
